


Pure Bliss

by Danelle



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danelle/pseuds/Danelle
Summary: Just a smutty, needy Thommy oneshot. Porn without plot.





	

Neither of them had any idea how it happend.

And neither of them could force himself to care.

Somehow Jimmy was pressed against Thomas' bedroom door with that ridiculously red and soft mouth working on his neck. Thomas sucked, licked and bit every inch of that sun  tanned neck and jaw. The older man drew soft moans and small sighs from the younger one, that went directly to his groin.

Absolute bliss.

Thomas could do that forever if Jimmy hadn't hab other ideas as his hands wanderd south on the older mans fully clothed body. Over his solid chest, a surprisingly muscled stomach to those burning hot thights.

Jesus. Bloody. Christ.

"God, you're the end of me, Jimmy Kent.", Thomas moaned lowly.

The sound vibrating through the blond man's body. He could barly hold back the gasps and desperate cries for his new lover as Thomas pressed his hand to Jimmys raging hard on.

"Need... need to touch you... skin... now..", he was close to babbling as he wispered the words through rough, passionate kisses into Thomas mouth.

Thomas stopped dead for a second. Looking deep in the younger mans eyes. Just checking if he was sure. Just taking a moment to make the blonde realise what he's up to.

"I'm sure... Now start bloody kissing me again or I'll burst.", Jimmy read his mind.

That was all it took for Thomas to start tearing at fabric and fiddling with buttons. Jimmy did the same and aoon all clothing was thrown aeound the room in a bloody brilliant mess.

They kissed again hot and passionate as Jimmy led Thomas to the bed without breaking the kiss. Jimmy bent over Thomas as he lowered hin on the bed and as their naked erections touched the first time both men flinched as goosebumps rose on their skin.

They moaned in unison. Pure bliss.

Thomas streched hus arm to fumble in the top drawer of his nightstand and produced a jar of petroleum jelly. Heat rose to Jimmys cheeks as he realised what was going to happen next.

Jimmy took the jar with him as he settled on the footend of the bed just before he spread Thomas' legs only to bend over him again and kiss him firmly on the mouth. This timw not rough and needy, but full of love and affection.

Jimmy dipped his fingers into the jar and found his way to Thomas' entrance. The older man's eyes closed and hus head snapped backwards as he swallowed down a raw moan that would have woken up the whole house.

Jimmy entered the hot tightness of his lover. Slowly working his finger in and out again. Before he added another finger he stopped for a moment looking at Thomas. His pitch black hair falling into his delicate pale face, brushing over his feminine long lashes. His swollen red mouth hanging open as he was panting hard through it.

Pure bliss.

The sight way nearly enough to bring him off then and there.

"Please...", was all Jimmy heard to snap him back to the task of working his lover open and prepare him for his swollen cock, that was now leaking with precum and achingly hard.

Jimmy lined himself up and entered him in one swift motion, not able to hold back anymore.

Gasps. Moans. Whimpers.

Thomas was holding onto Jimmys shoulders for dear life and dragged hin down for a passionate kiss. Both knew they wouldn't last long. Both were so worked up that if they would have dared to break their kiss and look at the others body they would get off straight away.

Then Jimmy grabbed Thomas' length and pumped him to the rythm of his uncontrollable thrust and within a few firm strokes Thomas came.  
Hot white spurts of cum covering his stomache and chest. A whisper of his lovers name on his lips.

Jimmy looked up at him again and that's what took him over the edge. The sight of a totally undone Mr. Thomas Barrow with mussed up hai hanging in his face and his name in Thomas' lips. He came hard into his arse and the world went blank fir a second.

Jimmy collapsed on his lover, sweat and cum sticking them together. They kissed lazily. For minutes. Or hours?

When Jimmy rolled over and after they cleaned themselves up they looked each other in the eyes deeply.

"Pure Bliss."


End file.
